Nick Wilde X Judy Hopps
by abendsterrne
Summary: Nick and Judy go on a somewhat unexpected romantic adventure, and things take a sudden turn... for the better or the worse...?
**Hey guys! This is something I wrote because, quite frankly, I had nothing better to do, and this movie is one of my favorites. I ship these two so hard, and apparently, so do most others. This will be a decent length fic, but this is all I have for now. Over time, it will become a little more "mature" with some adult themes, but until that point, the rating remains K. There is some profane language sprinkles throughout, just so you know. An extremely huge shoutout to my wonderful editor, and loving boyfriend, truittc20 for assisting me in making this story much better than it originally was. If you're into FNAF, go check out his page; he's got some great stories there :)**

 **The POV will most likely change from chapter to chapter, and the length of each chapter will vary as well. Well, I should stop rambling, here you go! Enjoy!**

JUDY'S POV

Nick: Well, gtg back to work. my break is over... :(. Love you bunny!

Judy: Aww okay :( Cya later ;) Love you!

And with that, I tossed my phone next to me on the bed and stared at the ceiling, replaying our last conversation in my head. Damn he was cute. No matter how many times he said "love you!" it never got old. It managed to mean more every time.

Nick and I have been dating for quite some time now. 2 years and 61 days to be exact. We surprisingly still live in separate apartments, but we're in the process of moving in together. Our efforts in finding the perfect place proved worthless throughout the month and a half we had been looking. My countless dreams of moving in and spending my life with him would finally become a reality soon enough.

Nick had planned a date with me, which I find it really romantic that he formally asked me on a date, and didn't just ask do you wanna hang?'. He planned to take me to some movie **,** I don't even remember the name. I _should_ know the movie we are going to see, so I can talk to him about it before it actually begins, but at the moment I was too excited to see him in general. The movie itself couldn't matter less.

I've been out of the ZPD rotation for the past week or so due to some major cases outside the city that my recruits and I have finally solved. I can finally see Nick again. I had a good six hours before Nick got here so I figured I might as well take my precious in time getting ready.

I started a bath with my newly purchased LUSH bath bombs. I didn't understand the hype about these things, but they were all over those beauty accounts on social media, and the chicks at the store seemed to find a million BS reasons why they were worth the $8 I spent. I took off my tank top, along with the rest of my clothing, and hopped in the water.

Turns out I sat in the bathtub for a good 45 minutes, I got caught up daydreaming about possible scenarios on my date with Nick: Responses to possible questions or comments on Nick's part, and what might happen after the movie. Somehow, I blew 3/4 of an hour thinking about things that probably wouldn't even happen on the date. Oops, not the first time I've done that.

I got out of the tub, dried off, and threw my tank top back on. I put on some gray sweatpants, with a hole in the left knee. I'd find a cuter outfit later. I went up to my mirror and just stared at myself, I looked like shit. Usually I have extremely high confidence, but for whatever reason, all of it deteriorated out of nowhere. I usually go out without putting on any makeup whatsoever, with the occasional exception of mascara. This was one of those rare occasions in which I would pull out my giant stash of Sephora cosmetics **.** I put on everything I owned. Nothing helped. My confidence was still lower than I am on the food chain. I grabbed my phone to turn on some music, maybe that would cheer me up. Once my phone unlocked, it was still in the messages app, with my conversation with Nick still there, just as I had left it.

"Love you bunny!" I read.

I was being stupid. He loved me just as I was already, why am I stressing so much about my looks? Fuck it. I looked myself in the mirror once more.

"You're the cutest bunny ever"

"Nick loves you. It says it right here." I glanced at my phone once more before setting it aside, forgetting about my music entirely.

Perfect confidence boost.

I left my bathroom, went to the kitchen to grab a snack from the refrigerator, and right at that moment I heard my front door open, and then close. I turned around and saw Nick standing in my doorway. He wasn't in his ZPD uniform, but a suit and tie instead?

"Knock knock" he said.

"Who's there?"

"Me."

God he was the best.

"I thought your shift ended at 7!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, technically it does. I just couldn't wait to see you, since it's been over a week. I couldn't take it anymore. I got the assistant chief to find someone to cover for me for the remainder of my shift. "

"Well I'm glad you're here. I missed you too" I said with an insuppressible smile.

"I am too" he said, returning the same exact facial expression.

I didn't know what to do, so I just stared at him and smiled. I was about to go embrace him but then I remembered what I was wearing - complete trash compared to his formal attire.

I paused for a second to contemplate my actions, but I went up to him anyways. I got pretty close, and for whatever reason, he hadn't yet opened his arms up to scoop me in like he usually does. He turned around, and fixes his tie, and reopens my door…

He reached out to what seemed like another animal (I couldn't quite tell), and came back in with a giant bouquet of bright red roses. With a smirk and a little "fwoosh" of his tail, he gestured his hands out to me with the flowers.

"Happy 'nothing in particular', Bunny."

I couldn't do anything but smile, giggle, and cover my face with my ears.

"Well, are you going to take them? " he said sarcastically with a little chuckle.

"I love you, so much" I replied with blood rushing to my cheeks.

I took the flowers from him with both hands, as his hands glided over mine in the transition.

I tilted my head downwards to smell them, they were the best. I looked back up to Nick, and he leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. I'm a considerable amount shorter than him...

I smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek while he was still at a reachable height. I headed towards the kitchen, only a few feet away, to get a vase to put the roses in. I put them in the glass container and went to place them on my coffee table.

"Gorgeous" I said, hands on my hips, admiring my work.

"Not as gorgeous as you" Nick says, not hesitant whatsoever.

Damn, he was extra cute today I couldn't handle it

"Aw stop it" I said happily, looking down, and then back up at him with cute puppy dog, or really bunny rabbit, eyes.

"If you want me to" he said with that cute smirk again. Was that his thing now? He seemed extra confident today for whatever reason. He usually holds back his smooth, outgoing, or sarcastic comments…

"Now Mr. Wilde~ **,** we both know I don't want that" I say, returning his sarcastic tone, rolling my eyes the tiniest bit.

"If you say so Mrs. Wil- I mean Hopps." He winked, making a clicking sound, and pointing finger guns at me.

I couldn't fathom any words at the moment, so I just smiled and looked into his eyes.

We both stood there, simply smiling at each other, and enjoying each other's long awaited presence. I broke the silence;

"As much as I adore your tank top and sweatpants, is there any way I could convince you to put on something a little less….'revealing' ? Don't get me wrong, I _love_ the hole in your sweatpants, it's a gorgeous fashion statement, but I would much rather be the only one ogling you tonight… " Nick said in a serious tone of voice. I could tell he was still being semi sarcastic.

"I know right? The hole in my pants, the raggedy tank top, what else could you possibly want?"

"Oh, a few things…" Nick said jokingly

"Kinky" I replied, laughing. "But yeah, I'll go change into something a little more suitable or our apparently 'formal' date"

"Can I watch?" Nick blushed madly and chuckled at himself, and my embarrassed expression.

I didn't know how to respond, other than to nervously giggle and roll my eyes. I was trying to think of something to say to veer from the topic of me being completely naked in from of him _before_ our date. It wasn't time for that….yet…

Nick smiled and shooed me away with his right paw. I obeyed and proceeded to my closet : I didn't have an outfit planned yet, so I grabbed the first thing I saw that wasn't my ZPD uniform or some random t-shirt. I threw it on over my head, reached behind my back, and zipped up the white dress I pulled off the hanger. I looked in the mirror again, touched up a bit of makeup, and smiled. I slicked my ears back behind my head, for them to just pop right up again.

"Look at you Judy, you're so cute" I told myself, pretending my confidence had raised, which it hadn't done so by that much.

I took one last deep breath, and walked out of my bedroom, expecting to see Nick standing where he had last been, or sitting on the couch with Twitter open. But no, he was already in my refrigerator helping himself to a soda. He heard my footsteps, peaked his head around the fridge door, and smiled nervously, with his ears tilted back. He not-so-casually shut the door, quickly took one last sip of the soda, and placed it on the counter, not breaking eye contact the entire time. He nervously giggled, and his expression suddenly changed from playful and nervous to amazed.

"Wow….you're…..beautifulI….No, more than beautiful. Absolutely stunning." he says, his mouth agape with astonishment.

"Oh me? No I think you have the wrong rabbit here…. last time i checked I wasn't a purple animatronic…"

"Nope, I mean you. Ms. Lt. Judy Wild- I mean Hopps" he said slightly blushing.

Golly, that was the second time he had done that….

"If you say so" I laughed, also blushing, pretending not to think too much about the second time he replaced my last name with his…

"Well, um, are you ready to head to our movie?" Nick asked politely.

"I thought it started at 8? Does it not? It's only 2."

"Let me rephrase that - are you ready to head out on our _date_?"

"How does that change the question?"

"I have a few other things planned, that is, if you don't mind me sticking around a little longer."

"Not at all. Honestly I'd prefer that."

"Me too. In that case, shall we?"

I nod happily.

Nick filled the few foot gap between the two of us and reached his arm out to me, in a sort of hook, gesturing for me to wrap my arm around his so they were interlocked.

I abided and we proceeded out my door. Right before we exited I grabbed my phone and my earbuds off my table, I didn't go anywhere without those, even if I wouldn't be using them all night.

We happily strolled to the elevator, and once we got there, Nick pushed the downward facing arrow button. We waited for the elevator to reach our level, and then we heard the little "ding" and saw the downward arrow light shine red. The door opened, and we walked in. Once the door shut behind us we began slightly dancing to the awkward elevator music until we made it to the lowermost level of the complex - the parking garage.

I looked around for Nick's blue smart car to find nothing that resembled it. Then I saw a car that looked like his, but with more bumper stickers. I pointed to it, and Nick looked first at me, and then where I was pointing, with a confused expression. I return the expression, and then he smiled at me. He shook his head and pulled me in the other direction. As confused as I was, I walked with him, and he told me to close my eyes. I listened, and walked cautiously, but excitedly, in the direction he pulled me in.

"You can open them" he said in that low, somewhat raspy voice that drove me crazy.

I opened my eyes to see a white limousine in from of me. The driver rolled down the passenger side window, and smiled at me. It was none other than Officer Clawhauser of all animals. Honestly, what did I really expect from Nick.

"After you, m'lady" Nick purrs.

I smiled at him as he opened the door for me. He gave me this semi- "seductive" look as I passed him to enter the vehicle. By the time I sat down and got situated, Nick was already in with the door shut and the limo was already beginning to move.

"Where to Mr. Wilde, sir?" Officer Clawhauser asked in his naturally chirpy voice.

"You know where" Nick replied.

"Oh yes, of course… Hehe, sorry sir."

"Oh yes, 'driver', one last thing - can you put on the playlist for us?"

"Sure thing sir."

Clawhauser proceeded to push some buttons and look through some menus until he reached the playlist. He clicked what I thought was the title of Nick's playlist, and out of nowhere heavy metal came on at full volume.

"Oops, sorry sir, wrong one?" Clawhauser said in a somewhat hushed, and sort of squeamish tone as he giggled nervously.

Nick growled quietly, and Clawhauser took the signal. He quickly changed the music to what was actually Nick's playlist. Lionel Richie's "Say You Say Me" came on. How romantic.

Nick looked over at me and just smiled. He'd been doing an awful lot of that tonight…..But I sure wasn't complaining. It was adorable…

I looked down, and then back at him. His grin just grew, and he placed his paw on mine, which had been resting directly in between us.

He looked back forward, and kept his smile as he caressed my paw with his thumb, which was about the size of my entire appendage.

We finally managed to pull out of the complex parking lot, and we headed down my street. I wasn't sure what delightful events were about to unfold, but I couldn't wait. This was going to be interesting.

 **Welp, there's chapter 1 ! I really hope it was at least 1/2 decent. I personally am not the best at writing... Please please PLEASE leave a review if there is anything you like, dislike, or want to contribute. I will take any and all of your reasonable suggestions. If you liked the story, go ahead and follow and fav for more! Until Next time! ~ Kaethe**


End file.
